


An Immodest Proposal

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [102]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 18:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8764336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo brings Hux gifts.





	

Hux has never been wooed before, not like this. Maybe a few drinks bought for him in a bar, but never anything serious. It’s weirdly sweet. Kylo will go away on missions, and when he comes back, he’ll present Hux with little gifts.

Except, he won’t ever do it face to face. It’s always left on his desk for him, and Hux simply thanks him that evening. Some days it’s fine chocolates and candied fruits. Sometimes it’s elegant boots of fine leathers. Sometimes it’s vintage Imperial blasters, or things pulled from the wreckage of old ships. He’s not sure how Kylo sources all his gifts, but as it’s becoming clear to him there’s more involved than just ‘I was in the spaceport refuelling and I bought you some cheap candy that was discounted’, he feels obliged to look into said gifts.

Today’s gift has him utterly baffled. It’s a chalice of a purple-hued metal, like its been fired under a blowtorch. The chalice itself is intricately carved, a relief of trees rich in fruit and wildlife from a planet Hux has never seen before. It looks like it should _mean_ something, and he runs his fingers over the cold surface, wondering.

Thankfully, Kylo is late in coming back from his debrief, so Hux has time to look it up. When he finds out what it is, he nearly breaks it.

It’s. It’s a _Life Cup._ As in ‘rest of my life’ cup. As in ‘this is a wedding proposal’ cup. As in ‘drink from this vessel inscribed with fertility rites and know that my cup floweth over with love (and possibly sex juice) for you’. As in _Kylo Fucking Ren just left a marriage proposal on his desk and fucked off to do his post-mission debrief._

Hux is LIVID. And. Also. HAPPY. And also? Confused??? And?????

?????

!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Hux forces his breathing not to screech off into the aether, but it’s a close run thing. This is so unexpected. Or - well - _marriage_ isn’t unexpected, because Hux has possibly contemplated it a few times. It _happening_ is unexpected, as is Kylo being the one to propose. 

Not that Hux really knew how they’d get engaged. What he’d wear at the wedding? Sure. The food, and the music? Yep. The honeymoon? Also. But he’d never actually fantas– uh, _planned_ for them to actually become betrothed because it had all been something impossible in his mind. The fear of Kylo’s mockery or rejection had left it only in daydreams (had he picked up on the thoughts, through the Force?) and never on his lips. 

He should be irritated that Kylo didn’t go a more - you know - personal touch way about this, but then maybe he was giving Hux the easy way out, in case _he_ didn’t want it.

(He does. He knows, now. He does. Those daydreams can come true. They can swear their lives together, and live happily ever after.)

The more he thinks about it, the more this approach makes sense. They can both pretend they didn’t know the underlying message, and then - well. Would Kylo leave him, if he said no? (Not that he will.) Would they grind to a halt? Anyway, it doesn’t _matter_ , because he’s going to say yes, but it could be a less embarrassing way out of a mutually unsatisfactory relationship. Also, it’s pretty.

He’s thinking about how to accept when Kylo comes home.

“Kylo!”  


“Sorry it took so long. Snoke wanted to know how and when I broke wind.”   


Not… as romantic as he’d hoped. “Well, that doesn’t matter. You’re home now… my fiancé.”

“What?”  


“…you gave me a _Life Cup_ , Kylo.” Hux’s heart thuds, unpleasantly. He can feel all four chambers working. “That’s what they’re for.”  


“I got you something pretty for your pretentious drinks.”  


“You got me a _wedding proposal chalice,_ Kylo. Ones that people _propose with_.”  


“Huh.”  


“So now you’re taking it back?”  


“The chalice?”  


“No– the proposal?”  


“…I didn’t know I’d _made_ one.” Kylo scrubs at his hair, and then - after a moment - goes down on one knee. “Uhm. Could I do it properly, instead?”  


“But you didn’t mean to, so how could you mean it now?” Hux’s whole world is imploding.  


“Because… I didn’t think you’d want to? But you do, and - can I maybe have a week to make it good?”  


“You want to plan the proposal.” His tone comes out flat. “You want to _schedule_ your proposal.”  


Kylo is still kneeling. “I could make it good, then.”

“What if I change my mind in a week?”  


It was a joke, but Kylo jumps to his feet, stung, and steps back from him. “Guess I’ll just have to risk it.”

Hux is one for planning, he is. He loves making schedules and sticking to them, but this… isn’t one of those things. “Fuck it,” he mumbles, and then _he_ kneels.

“Hux?”  


“Kylo, just - do me a favour and we’ll pretend this went normally when we tell people about it?” he asks, holding the cup up and hating himself.   


His Knight - his _fiancé_ \- grabs his hand. “Nothing about us goes normally. So yes. _Yes_. I– **yes**.”

Hux is glad they aren’t having children to have to hide this story from. Although, now he’s thought about it–

Nope. Discuss that after the wedding. At least neither of them will accidentally not fit into the dress. 


End file.
